


Checkmate

by redFreckles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redFreckles/pseuds/redFreckles





	Checkmate

I thought that I wasn't on the board. Everyone thought it too. Thought that I wasn't a significant part of the game, I wasn't even a pawn. I was a bystander watching it play out but never helpful, never knowing of the outcome. I wasn't on the board.

Then it came, just like he said. The darkness.

I didn't expect it to be so strong. I didn't expect the first night I woke up screaming, nightmares of blood and my hands around my friends throats, imprinted in my eyes, flashing every time I blinked, no less vivid or frightening then in my dreams. I didn't expect to suddenly find myself on checkered floors.

Why was I there? I was nothing special, just the friend of someone who got too deep into something they had no idea about, never knowing the impact it would take. I was the side kick, nothing more then the kid that got caught in the middle of the shooting, just another shield to toss around until it lost it's use. But there I was, standing smack dab in the middle of the board. It took me a long time to figure out that I was always on the board. Not only was I always on the board, but it turns out I'm the most important piece. The piece that turns the game, the piece that when you move it, you know you've won, the piece that pushes the words checkmate out of your lips.

I not only was in the game, I controlled it.

I held the game with a strong grip and pushed every piece exactly where I wanted it to go. I became important.

The old person I was became lost to me. He was no more then a mask, not even a shell. I can no longer read or sleep, numbers and letters don't match up, my eyes refuse to close for more then seconds.

Yet, unsurprisingly, no one notices. Being a side character means no one gives you a second look, and I have always been seen as the side character. Scott couldn't care less about anything that wasn't Kira or his mother. Lydia never talked to me beforehand despite my attempts. My dad worries but with being a sheriff, he has other more important matters then the stability of his son.

Everyone never gives me a second glance, and, for the first time since I've learned that, it doesn't hurt. It doesn't make me want to steal my fathers liquor. What was once a disheartening, depressing, chest numbing thought is now an advantage point. No one expects me to be the one with the black soul. No one expects me to be the one who'd been tainted by the Nemeton. And they're soon going to pay for overlooking me.

"Stiles?"

I look up from the chess board in front of me to see my dad, face in confusion, concern mixed in with his features. I blink a couple times rub the back of my neck like I used to.

"It's your turn son." He says with a raised eyebrow for dramatic effect.

I fake a nervous laugh and try to look sheepish.

"Heheh, sorry dad, I think I spaced out for a bit there."

"No really? I didn't notice." He says with a roll of his eyes and a snort, but the concern washes off of his face with relief.

I look back down at the board and scrunch my nose to look like I'm trying to think of what piece to move. I already know what piece to move. I already had the game set out before we even started.

My dad makes an impatient noise, and I scoff as if offended for being rushed.

"Hmm.." I say thoughtfully, sticking my tongue out.

"Oh, come on Stiles, its not like I'm getting any younger, just move!" My dad says irritated.

"Not with your diet, your not." I mumble under my breath before faking realization and grinning wide.

I look up at him for the second time, don't even blink as I move the chess piece across the board.

"Checkmate."


End file.
